Brass Scorpion
.]] The Brass Scorpion, also known as the Great Brass Scorpion, or Scorpios Colossi to the Inquisition, is a large Daemon Engine used by the Chaos Space Marine Traitor Legions and the forces of the Dark Mechanicum. The Brass Scorpion is a massive, multi-legged warmachine shaped in the image of the ancient Terran scorpion and is completely dedicated to the service of the Blood God Khorne. The machine is one of the largest Daemon Engines ever encountered by the Imperium, dwarfing its smaller counterparts such as the Defiler and the Decimator. The Brass Scorpion was believed to be simply an apocryphal myth, until the latest Black Crusade of the Arch-Traitor Abaddon the Despoiler in 999.M41, where they were encountered in increasing numbers by Imperial armed forces. The beast is deceptively fast and agile for a warmachine of its size and excels at attacking enemy fortified positions and engaging entrenched infantry. The Brass Scorpion seems to be imbued with a predator's instincts and has shown a level of bloodlust and delight for slaughter rarely matched even by other Daemon Engines found amongst the Forces of Chaos. Construction The Ordo Malleus of the Inquisition believes that the Brass Scorpion is another diabolic invention of the Dark Magi of the Dark Mechanicum, much like the Hell Blade and Defiler. It is believed that the Hereteks of the Dark Mechanicum sell their insane genius to the highest bidders, forging them heretical weapons, technology, and war engines of unparallelled savagery. The Brass Scorpion, like many Daemon Engines, can vary in shape, size, and armament, but all are nearly impossible to destroy, as its massive brass and iron armour protects it from all but the most powerful weapons. The machine is powered by a Warp-spawned device known as a Doomsday Engine, a form of daemon-forged Chaos technology that generates tremendous amounts of power for a Daemon Engine by burning the souls of the still living bodies of victims trapped within the Brass Scorpion's mass of tangled, semi-organic cabling that runs throughout the infernal machine's entire body. The Brass Scorpion construct has been noted to have several variants, some bearing similarities in construction to the Defiler, while others are more outlandish and distinct in shape and size. These variants have been noted to range in size from that of a Leman Russ Battle Tank to that of small Titans, with varying armaments and armour configurations. The Inquisition is unsure if these variants are deliberately constructed in this manner by the Dark Mechanicum as a means of technological progression, or simply the tendency of Chaos to twist and change of its own accord. The Brass Scorpion, like many other Khornate Daemon Engines, is inscribed with the Runes of the Blood God, granting it added defence against psychic powers, acting as a reflection of the hatred that Khorne and his followers display to those who practise such arts. Armament .]] The Brass Scorpion is heavily armed, featuring a Demolisher Cannon located at the creature's front, where a real scorpion would have its eyes and mouth. The machine is also fitted with two Hellmaw Cannons; massive Flamers that spray infernal Warp-fed fire and molten brass located just beneath its Demolisher Cannon. As befitting a war engine of the Blood God, the beast's two primary limbs end in massive hydraulic Pincer Claws, each fully capable of tearing armoured vehicles into pieces and wiping out entire infantry squads in one fell sweep. The creature's claws are protected on their outer sides by large Warp-forged alloy shields. When the beast places its claws in front of itself, these shields are able to protect its entire body from harm. The Claws also feature three large in-built Chain Weapons, allowing them to cause even more damage during combat. There also exist variants of the Brass Scorpion outfitted with massive spinning blades instead of pincers. ]] The machine completes its resemblance to the natural scorpion by featuring a long, upright tail armed with a Scorpion Cannon, also referred to in some sources as a Sting Cannon. This massive, multi-barrelled cannon is positioned atop the creature's tail, giving the weapon a full 360 degree arc of fire, making it perfectly suited to unleash rapidly fired torrents of projectiles upon enemy infantry at close range. Ordo Malleus Departmento Analyticus Technical Specifications The technical specifications of the Brass Scorpion have not yet been determined by the Ordo Malleus of the Inquisition. See Also *'Chaos Vehicles' Sources *''Black Crusade: The Tome of Blood'' (RPG), pg. 117 *''Imperial Armour Apocalypse II'', pg. 73 *''Imperial Armour - Modelling Masterclass: Volume Two'', pp. 3, 66-73 *''Imperial Armour Volume Seven - The Siege of Vraks - Part Three'', pp. 60, 74, 96, 147-150 *''Imperial Armour Volume Thirteen - War Machines of the Lost & The Damned'' by Andy Hoare with Alan Bligh & Neil Wylie, pp. 118-120 *''Warhammer 40000: Apocalypse'', pg. 173 *''White Dwarf'' 164 (UK), "Space Marine: Daemon Engines of Khorne," by Andy Chambers, pg. 19 *''Forge World Webstore: Brass Scorpion'' Gallery BrassScorpion00.jpg|Classified sketches of the Brass Scorpion obtained by the Inquisition. BrassScorpion02.jpg|A Brass Scorpion of Khorne, front-dorsal view. BrassScorpion03.jpg|A Brass Scorpion of Khorne, front view. BrassScorpion04.jpg|A Brass Scorpion of Khorne, side view. BrassScorpion05.jpg|A Brass Scorpion adjacent to a Chaos Dreadnought; the Brass Scorpion is far larger. BrassScorpion01.jpg|An unknown variant of the Brass Scorpion. Brass Scorpion_Vraks.jpg|Brass Scorpion of Khorne encountered during the assault upon the Cardinal Gate during the Siege of Vraks. Brass Scorpion of Khorne.jpg|Brass Scorpion of Khorne, sighted by Death Korps of Krieg forces during the Siege of Vraks. Brass Scorpion encountered by Lord Rex.jpg|Brass Scorpion of Khorne encountered by Inquisitor Lord Hector Rex's forces during the Siege of Vraks. BrassScorpion000.jpg|The rear view of a Brass Scorpion, displaying the bodies of those victims devoured by the Daemon Engine whose souls now fuel its infernal Doomsday Engine. BrassScorpion0000.jpg|A close up view of the sacrificial victims used to power the Brass Scorpion's soul-powered Doomsday Engine. Brass Scorpion_battle.jpg|A Brass Scorpion in the heat of battle. es:Escorpión de Bronce Category:B Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Vehicles Category:Chaos Walkers Category:Chaos Technology Category:Daemon Engines Category:Daemons Category:Vehicles Category:Walkers